That's what she said
by Tundra Heartstrings
Summary: Third person POV of Edward's thoughts about 7 years after Breaking Dawn. Mainly his thoughts on Renesmee's and Jacob's relationship. A little bit of Emmett humor near the end. One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and sadly Jacob didn't imprint on me... sigh... enjoy

Edward Cullen is staring through his and his wife's bedroom window. He sees his daughter laughing with her boyfriend, Jacob Black, the mutt. He had gotten used to the smell after a couple of years. It didn't mean he liked it; it just meant that he could be int he same room as him without wrinkling his nose. Like a smoker and his friend, whenever the friend comes over to the smoker's house, all he gets is the repugnant smell of the after effects. The smoker doth not notice it because he lives in that aroma.

Edward Cullen, in a way, had become the roommate of the smoker. He was not the one carrying the smell but was around the person who was so much that he no longer noticed it. He still does not love the sight of the boy that hasn't aged. But, his love for his daughter was undeniable. The imprint made Edward trust the fact that Jacob could never hurt Renesmee because if he were to do so, it would pain Jacob far worse than Renesmee.

Once Renesmee reached the age of 5, she pretty much had the physique of a 20 year old young woman. She aged no longer after that. She had reached her breaking point. Jacob was stuck at the age of 25; she at the age of 20. Renesmee had a brilliant mind, powers far greater than the rest of her family. Besides being able to communicate without talking, she was also able to eat human food without gagging and found the smell of the wolves to be inviting rather than repulsing. Not enough to bite them of course.

Jacob was a jealous boyfriend. As a result of hanging around the wolf pack so much, Embry and Quil also became her best friends. Quil always tried to flirt with her which made Jacob mad; the result Quil looked for every time. Renesmee teased Jacob about it but was never unfaithful. The love they both shared could compete and maybe outshine the love Edward and Bella showed for each other... depending on who you asked of course. Jacob hung around the Cullen house more than his own to avoid Paul and Rebecca together. Paul was energetic... Rebecca had a loud voice... Jacob shuddered at the thought.

As Edward looked on, a week after his daughter's 7th birthday, he was not sure what to think of the future. He loved every new day more than the one before. He got to see his lover's face every morning and did not have to worry about breaking her or drinking her blood. They had a beautiful daughter who had grown into a fine young woman. His parents were also happy as ever. His brothers were his brothers and there was nothing new there. At this time, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie were out shopping much to Bella's dismay. Some habits die hard. Charlie was going to visit next week and was bringing a lady friend with him. At his age, none of them thought it was possible. Jacob was the only one to congratulate him when Charlie told the news. Everyone else, especially Bella, was too shocked.

Edward's thoughts were interrupted by his daughter. She spoke to him through her mind, knowing he could read both their minds. Jacob and Renesmee unfailingly watched their thoughts around each other in front of her father.

"Dad? Can Jacob give me a piggy back ride through the woods?" He looked over and saw Jacob was in his wolf form. His tongue lolled out; his reddish brown fur shinning in the sunlight. Edward hesitated, but nodded nonetheless. She smiled, causing Jacob to smile at her. "Thank You" they both said at the same time in their minds.

Renesmee screamed when Jacob the dog went under her and picked her up. He coughed a laugh and smiled toothily. She hit his ear and said, "Bad dog," in a joking manner. Jacob stuck his tongue out. As Edward lost sight of them through the trees, their thoughts became muted once a certain distance passed.

Emmett came up behind him. "Hey bro, where's my niece? I wanted to arm wrestle with her".

"Jacob's giving her a ride. Don't expect them back until sunset." Edward said stoically. Edward tuned out Emmett's thoughts not wanting to disrespect his privacy. Not that there was anything that interesting running through Emmett's head on a normal day.

"Bro?"

"Yeah?"

"That's what she said."

Edward hit Emmett upside the head which didn't upset Emmett at all. It was worth it to see the look on his face.


End file.
